Mine
by Mantinas
Summary: A little Soap Opera of mine. Souta is awaken from his morning nap and can be comforted only by Inuyasha. Five years later Inuyasha and Kagome split up and she goes balistic. Now let's find out what happens afterward.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Mantineus-I know I still have to update "Aristocratic Pedophile", but I thought of this as being my FIRST SUMMER VACATION FIC!! I'll be updating AP later. (I really hate how this site makes my paragraphs into two lines, but oh well).

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha…if I did Inuyasha and Souta would be &( and &#!# (I wonder if the audience knows I'm just pressing buttons)?

-- --

Souta-three months

Kagome-5 years

Inuyasha-5 years

Souta laid in his brown wood finished crib, down for his morning nap. His blue room had wallpaper graced with little sheep running through the field smiling and facing the baby. A mobile with shooting stars circled over the three month old.

"What's taking you so long, Kagome?" A five year old voice shouted. "We'll be late for preschool."

Souta cried out, begging for his mother to stop the noise that threatened his slumber.

"Now look what you did," Kagome shouted, bopping Inuyasha on his head.

"Ow!" He shouted back. "What was that for?"

"That's it you two," It was Souta's mother who shooed them both downstairs.

"But mo-om!" Kagome pleaded. "We need a ride."

"I'll be down soon, just wait a minute, honny." She pushed her gently, hoping her daughter would get the hint.

Kagome walked down the steps, Inuyasha running in front of her. They both sat down on the couch, swinging their legs as they waited.

Souta was picked up by his mother, she swayed him side-to-side. But he still cried. So she did an old trick, she began walking. She walked down the stairs, hoping the bouncing would make him sleepy. But alas, Souta was still crying.

She walked into the living room where her impatient daughter and her hanyou friend were waiting.(1) She gently sat down in the rocking chair and pushed with her knees, making the chair gently rock.

Souta calmed down a little, and, turning his head around, he noticed the boy. He was tall, but not as tall as his mother, and he wore a red shirt and shorts, his skin was slightly tanned, but his eyes were focused on the two ears that were on top of the boy's head.

Souta twisted and wriggled until his little body was turned, facing the boy. His arms out-stretched, his fingers opening and closing, trying to grasp the boy with the ears he wanted. But, noticing that his efforts were in vain, he cried.

"Whu-?" His mother said, looking at where her son was facing, she calmed herself down.

"Inuyasha," She said.

"Yes," He said, breaking his gaze from the crying baby.

"I think he wants you." She said. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh…sure, Ms. Higurashi." He said.

"What?" Kagome shouted. "You never let **me** hold him!"

She smiled down at her pouting daughter as she stood up, holding her son and said. "This is a special case, Kagome. He's crying for Inuyasha."

This made Kagome pout and mumble "but he's **my** little brother" while Inuyasha a triumphantly smirked. He was never given a chance to hold a baby before

"Hold him like this," She instructed as she gave Souta to Inuyasha.

He complied, supporting his head, the baby was cradeled in his little arms.

"Good." She said.

But Souta squirmed, rolled on his belly in Inuyasha's lap, and climbed up Inuyasha's chest until he could grab the ears. He grabbed onto one and gave a tug, causing Inuyasha to shout in pain. He giggled as he did it again and again.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the sides and lifted him as high as his five year od arms would allow. Once Souta's fingers were off of his ear, he lowered him in a sitting position in his lap, ignoring both Kagome's and her mother's laughter.

Souta was giggling, waving his hands in random, baby motions and said. "Yasha, ine."

Souta giggled more and chanted "Yasha, ine! Yasha, ine!"

"Mommy," Kagome said. "Was that his first words?"

"I'm not sure," She said. "It's nothing I've ever heard him say before."

"Yasha, ine!" He said, this time bouncing on the hanyou's lap. His brown eyes never leaving the gold orbs of the boy with the funny ears.

Souta yawned, causing his mother to come back and pick him up. Souta "nn"-ed, his signal that he didn't want anyone to pick him up.

"I'll put him to bed," Inuyasha said. "If that's okay with you, Ms. Higurashi."

She smiled. "Sure, but I'll help you put him back into the crib."

"'Kay," He said.

He had one hand under the baby's butt, his other hand on his back, keeping him from falling backwards. Both he and Souta's mother walked up the steps. Souta yawned again.

It was not until they reached his room where he woke up again.

"Nnnn!" He protested.

"Come on, honny." She cooed. "Inuyasha has to go to preschool. He'll be back."

"Nnnnn!" Was Souta's reply as he clung tighter to the boy. "Yasha, Ine!"

"I'll be back, Souta." Inuyasha said soothingly, a trick he picked up watching Ms. Higurashi.

But the baby only clung tighter. So Inuyasha gently grabbed Souta's sides and gently pulled him off. Souta cried, his fingers flexing, trying to cling back onto Inuyasha.

Souta was lain gently down into his crib once more. His fingers trying to grab onto anything above him, his legs kicking. His face reddened, tears streamed down his eyes, as blood curdling baby screams escaped from his mouth.

"Grandpa's out in the shed," She said. "I'll tell him to watch him while I'm gone."

"Okay." Inuyasha said.

He did feel a little worried about Souta, but with that, he felt better.

"Come on," She said. "Let's go to preschool."

-- --TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-- --5 years later

Souta-5

Kagome-10

Inuyasha-10

-- --5 years later

"Hey, wait up guys!" Souta shouted, trying to catch up to his sister and her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

"Ugh!" Kagome shouted. "Hurry up or quite complaining!"

"Go easy on him, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

He stopped, grabbing a hold of Kagome's right arm. Forcing her to stop and wait with him.

"Honestly, Inuyasha." Kagome scoffed. "I don't know why you do this. He's a stupid little kid! If he can't keep up then leave him. Besides…He's a loser."

"Then you go ahead." Inuyasha said.

"But…Augh!" She groaned. "Get the lead out!"

Ever since she asked him out, she became popular for nabbing the "hottest guy in school". She became popular, forsaking all whom are not at her level.

"Let's break up." Inuyasha said.

"What?" She shouted

"Hey," Souta said, panting.

"Hey, Souta." Inuyasha said. "You wanna ride?"

Souta's face lit up and his eyes sparkled as he said. "Yeah!"

Inuyasha squatted down, allowing Souta to grab a hold of his shoulders, as he looped his arms around his legs. Inuyasha stood and began running towards his house, which was next to the Higurashi's.

-- --

The sun was setting, the wind blew through the leaves. But two figures marred the peaceful night by bickering. One clad in red, the other still in her school uniform.

"What do you mean, 'let's break up'?" Kagome asked.

"I want to break up." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" She shouted.

"I love someone else." He said.

"Who?" She shouted louder. Hurting his ears.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Is it Miho?" Kagome spat. "Oh my god, it is isn't it?"

"No." He said. "It's your brother."

"What?" She shouted. "But he's a guy…guy's don't…**That's gross!**"

She stormed off towards her back door. Slamming it shut, causing Inuyasha to wince.

Souta was sitting on the floor, watching Naruto. _"Kiba, I miss Sasuke. Please make the pain go away."(1)_

"You bastard!" Kagome shouted, kicking him in the back.

"You took mom away from me! And now my boyfriend!" She shouted between each kick. "You've! Ruined! My! Life!"

Souta got on his belly and tried to crawl away. But she jumped on top of him, beating his head with her fists, pulling his hair, and bouncing on his back.

"What did I do?" Souta cried out between the beatings.

"You're going to take away my popularity!" She screamed!

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi shouted. "Get off of your brother!"

She did not listen. She kept punching Souta.

"I said get off him!" Ms. Higurashi shouted, grabbing her from the back of her school shirt.

Kagome began to cry.

Souta began to crawl away to safety.

-- --

Souta sat on their porch, the moon shown down upon him in a gigantic crescent. He wrapped his arms around his bruised ribs, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, jumping down from the tree that rested between their houses.

"My sister beat me up." He said, sniffling. "I don't know why she did it, I didn't do anything to her!"

He cried out in both pain and sadness. Inuyasha walked towards his young friend. He stopped and turned, sitting down next to his young friend. He wrapped his arm across the younger's back.

"I'm sorry, Souta." The hanyou said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why…Why are you…s…s…sorry?" Souta stuttered.

"I broke up with her." Inuyasha said, tears swelling in his eyes. "And I said I loved someone else."

Souta looked up at his hanyou friend.

"I told her I loved you."

Souta's eyes widened. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Ever since you were three months old." He continued. "You said 'Yasha, ine'. No one else understood it. But I did. Yousaid 'Inuyasha, mine'."

Souta's eyes had gotten wider, his face growing red and hot.

"Of course I felt that it was wrong. But I told my parents, and they explained it. 'As long as it doesn't succeed nine years, and you do not force yourself on anyone; we'll accept it.'"

Inuyasha looked down at his friend, tears making his golden eyes shimmer. Souta's face was now completely red.

"Souta, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worried that he had gotten worse after not looking at his wounds, or worse. He felt sick after his confession.

Souta fell forward, landing on his right cheek, leaving his body in an arc, he passed out.

In a panic, Inuyasha pick up the boy and ran inside the Higurashi household.

-- --TBC

One more chapter left…I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Mantineus-I have posted a challenge on my profile under my Message Board. And please enjoy the final chapter of 'Mine'!

-- --Five hours later

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room(with it's paintings and lamps with the red shade that made the tan wall behind it look darker when it hit), worried about his friend, and, if he was lucky, mate-to-be. His head down, facing the tiled floor.

Kagome was spanked, shook, and yelled at, ending with her grounded, and still sitting up in her room crying and angry for the punishment she was receiving, while her brother got off scott-free. Before they left for the hospital Sesshomaru was at the door, offering to watch Kagome. Ms. Higurashi was happy about that, and left with the two boys for the hospital.

Ms. Higurashi sighed, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Inuyasha." She said, patting the seat next to her. "He's tough for his age."

Inuyasha just smiled at her and continued pacing. She became his second, and more predominant mother figure after spending most of his time with Kagome and Souta, slightly forsaking his own for the mere reason that they were boring, worried about work instead of playing with him.

"I heard what Kagome said, Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said, her face turning grave. "I know why you are pacing so ferociously."

Inuyasha could not bring himself to look at her; worried that she might be mad because of his intentions.

"I don't mind," She said, her head titled down towards the tiles. "In all honesty, I figured this might happen from the day he wanted your ears. 'Yasha, ine!', he shouted. Though Kagome didn't understand what he said, I do." She looked up and smiled at the surprised hanyou. "A mother always knows. I'm sure your mom was the same way if you told her."

Inuyasha nodded. She smirked.

"I knew it." She said.

"You'll out live him." She said. "I know you know this, a yokai is forever, but a hanyou is only slightly longer than a mortal's life span. And chances are he's not heading for hell, either. That is…unless all the hype about homosexuals going to hell are true."

"You never told me this when I dated Kagome." He said, his courage building up from her response to the situation thus far.

"I'm just making sure you understand this." She said. "Your relationship will be rough road; people will say things for many reasons; your age difference, your genders, and much more."

She looked sad when she listed the troubles this would bring. But then looked happy.

"But this is just a test kami has handed you to test your relationship. Souta's my special little guy who faces things not many people do. His sister pretty much beat him within an inch of his life, for example. I'm sure you know how the other children treat him. Don't make him unhappy, Inuyasha. He doesn't deserve that. Especially not from you."

A minute later a nurse walked out from the E.R. and asked: "Higurashi Souta. Is anyone here related to Higurashi?"

"Here," Ms. Higurashi said, raising her hand.

The nurse walked towards her, her face neutral, revealing nothing of the news she would bring.

"He's fine, his ribs are cracked slightly, his arm is sprained, and he'll have bruises, but he'll pull through." She said.

"Can we go back there?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm afraid not, dear." She said, turning her gaze on the small hanyou. "He's sleeping, maybe later when he wakes up."

Inuyasha hung his head down, his ears lowering onto his hair, revealing how sad he was.

"Ms. Higurashi, I have a few questions about his wounds. May I speak to you alone?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded, stood up, and walked towards the front desk where the nurse handed her the clip board that was waiting for them at the front desk. She flipped through the papers and filled it out.

They were whispering, but Inuyasha could hear them clearly.

"Are you sure his sister gave him these injuries?" The nurse asked.

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "I had to pull her off him. She's being grounded, Sesshomaru, the older son of a friend of the family, is watching her."

"You wrote down that she is ten years old?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded again.

"Okay," The nurse flipped through the papers. "You never mentioned why."

"Do you really have to know?" Ms. Higurashi sighed, exasperated.

The nurse nodded. Ms. Higurashi sighed again.

"Inuyasha," She said, pointing towards the hanyou. "Had broken up with her, believing that it was Souta's fault, she beat him up."

The nurse wrote that down to the side.

"I'll let the doctor see this," The nurse said. "He'll figure out what to do."

Ms. Higurashi nodded, glad this was over with. She walked towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"Let's go home," She said. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded, knowing that what ever he said, Ms. Higurashi would disagree, and force him to leave with her.

-- --One day later

Souta woke up with a groan, his eyes slowly changed from bright blurred nothings, into an white eye sore. He figured that he was in a hospital room, his body aching.

"Oh, good morning." A nurse said, opening the blinds.

She walked over to him, checked his vitals, and with a smile, left the room to check on another patient.

Souta felt bored, bound to the bed(if he tried to get off of the bed, an alarm would sound), all he could do is sleep, wake up when someone entered the room, and pray that the tv would magically fix itself.

-- --5 hours later

Inuyasha wanted to run to the hospital as soon as the bell rang, but deep down he knew that the nurses would never allow him in without Ms. Higurashi with him. So he walked home alone. Kagome walked with her friends, who applauded her for what she did. But they separated, each going in different directions for home, and then she was alone. Inuyasha had to scowl. She did all this for her superficial friends. Friends, who would probably leave her if she admitted to their separation.

-- --

"Hello, Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said, standing outside on her porch, Sesshomaru right next to her. "Do you wanna see Souta now? I was told he had woken up earlier today."

Inuyasha nodded, he felt uncertain how the boy would react to him, but he would feel even worse if this was not confronted right away. Besides, he felt that Souta needed an explanation.

Ms. Higurashi turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Thanks again for baby-sitting Kagome again."

Sesshomaru smirked, like the rest of his family he would do anything for the Higurashis. He also appreciated such affections from Ms. Higurashi.

"No problem." He said. "Now run along." He turned to Inuyasha, an evil smirk on his face. "I know Inuyasha is just _dying_ to see his Souta-chan."

-- --

The ride to the hospital was long, the silence was sharp, to Inuyasha it was like being balanced on the edge of a blade, for despite her blessing, he felt if he said anything now, she would cry. Plunging him onto the blade.

Once they reached the parking lot, they got out and walked into the building. They continued put a fight of stairs(the elevators were out of order), and Ms. Higurashi walked up to the desk.

A slim nurse sat behind the big front desk, her hair up in a bun, she was scanning some paper work a doctor left her not too long ago. She averted her eye from the files when Ms. Higurashi cleared her throat.

"Yes?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"Where's Souta Higurashi's room?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

The nurse looked over another chart. "Down the hall to the left." She said.

"Thank you."

Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha walked down the hall and into the room.

"Hey guys." Souta said, waking from a boredom induced sleep.

"Hello, hunny." Ms. Higurashi said, a small smile playing on her lips.

She hated seeing her son in so much pain.

Souta looked at Inuyasha confused. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" He asked.

Ms. Higurashi got up and headed for the door. "I just forgot to ask something to the nurse." She said to the boys, whom were watching her.

Souta took that as fact, while Inuyasha knew it to be a lie. She was leaving so they could have privacy…even though it wasn't wanted.

-- --

"So…" Souta said, meaning it as an open-ended question.

"Should I explain?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just need to answer this _one_ question." Souta said, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said straight away, walking towards the hospital bed. "Every word I said; everything I did."

"I love you, too." Souta said.

Inuyasha stopped walking and leaned over until their lips touched. Their kiss lasted longer than last time. And when they separated it was because of lack of oxygen. Both lovers smiled at the other, their hands snaked until clasping each other on the bed.

But little did they know that Ms. Higurashi was watching them, smiling, happy for them for finally coming together.

-- --60 years later

Souta laid on his death bed, being seventy, he had cerebral cancer and it finally smashed his hour glass, for his time was running out. His wrinkly eyes were half open, his eyes were on his still young looking lover.

Inuyasha intertwined his hand with Souta's. His free hand running lovingly over his balding head.

"I love you." Souta rasped out.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha said, a tear running down his face.

Souta closed his eyes. He had died a happy man.

-- --But wait…There's More. After all, Death is only the beginning of something new.(Skip this ending if you don't like the concept of choices and hell).

Centuries passed. And Inuyasha passed away of old age. And once he saw the gates, he was struck dumb. For waiting for him, was his lover.

"But…" Inuyasha was about to ask, but Souta(looking like he did when he was ten) beat him to it.

"I was given a choice." He said smiling.

They embraced, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

They kissed as the gates burst open and hell fire engulfed them.

-- --Owari

Mantineus-There I go again, romanticizing Hell. Oh well, I gave you a choice. I hope you all enjoyed my little Soap Opera. Please R&R! And please check out my challenge!


End file.
